theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Rigby
Eleanor Rigby is a Mastigos of the Free Council. She is the founder and sole survivor of the Safehouse Cabal, She is of the Roses of Eden Legacy, is the mentor of Number Six, and is currently a member of the Remnants. She was the first Mastigos Councillor of the Consilium of the Stone Circle. History A native of Burnley, Eleanor was always going to join the Free Council when she Awakened. However, she wanted more than she had, much more. She wanted nothing less than the life that is lived by her namesake in the song, and took that as her Shadow Name as a reminder to herself to be more than that. Awakened in the early seventies, the then-teenager took enough time to understand what she had become, stole her parents' rainy day fund, and caught a plane to New York City. By the time she returned home, three years later, she didn't need to fly. It was while she was in New York that she met a mage who bore no Shadow Name, one who called herself simply Abigail Mitchum. The two of them talked magical philosophy and wanderlust through the night, and while they parted ways, they met up again two years afterward at a State Convocation. Mitchum's wandering years had finished by then; she'd returned to her home Consilium and declared the Roses of Eden. When they met again, Eleanor knew that this was a path she wanted to tread, and she followed Abigail's lessons until she stood confident, then set out, hoping to be one of those bringing the Council the gift Abigail had originally crafted for the Silver Ladder. Over the next six months she found potential Roses across Europe, but never had time to do more than a first Initiation before being chased from the Consilium. Questions about the Legacy's goal had reached Europe not far behind Rigby herself, and they dogged her all the way, not helped by the fact that some of her students did indeed channel their teachings in a Left-Handed direction. Distraught, she returned home to her family, reconciling with them after they'd thought her long dead. But even that couldn't last, as questions about the Roses dogged her even in her home Consilium. She fled north to Preston, where it seemed that a more forgiving, understanding attitude prevailed, and began teaching students where she could, mostly in secret, then allowing them to return home. Just a couple of years after this equilibrium was established a Lictor based out of the Consilium by the Bay uncovered Left-Handed practices in the Cabal known as the Watch. The entire Cabal was summarily executed, leading Rigby to found the Safehouse, a Cabal utterly dedicated to the protection of its members from those suspicious of other magics. When that Cabal was almost entirely destroyed between de Molay's machinations and (so it is said) Red Hand's purge, Rigby threw in her lot with the Remnants, bitter at the ruin of her life's work. More and more she became the lonely woman of the song. Category:NPCs Category:Mastigos Category:Roses of Eden Category:Preston Consilium Category:The Preston Consilium Category:Consilium of the Stone Circle Category:The Remnants Category:Free Council